A Titans Story
by Enforcer7
Summary: Beast Boy is loosing control to the Beast Within. Is there anything his friends can do? Is there anything he can do? RaeBB RobStar.
1. Keeping The Beast

Chapter 1: Keeping the Beast

The Titans now sat in there living room, Raven levitating reading a book on Edgar Allen Poe, Starfire hovering reading over her shoulder, Robin listening to his MP3 player Star gave him for Christmas, and Cyborg was making breakfast.

As Starfire read the passages of the Raven she spoke," friend Raven why do they quote you never more,".

Raven was about to explain that this poem was not about herself but Cyborg interrupted," You know BB comes out today.

"How long has it been," Robin said.

"Bout two weeks," Cyborg replied.

Three weeks earlier Beastboy had changed into a raging primal beast. He fought Adonis and got chemicals on him. Adonis changed as well and they fought Beastboy won but thought he had hurt Raven so he had Cyborg build him a training facility of his own, it had taken a week to build, but Beastboy insisted that he learn to have more control.

"Do you think he's changed," Raven said.

"He went in there to change……. And if he hasn't than we can only hope," Cy said slightly frowning.

"Glorious," Star shouted," I shall begin making the lost and returned pudding.

Cyborg finally finished cooking breakfast, everyone was finally at the table ready to eat when the door opened, there stood Beastboy, physically he had changed a lot, he was taller, his green hair was darker than usual, and to top it off he was more built. But his expression was dull, no goofy smile, no bragging, just silence. Beastboy walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey BB," Cyborg said knowing how to get his friend ticked," want some bacon and ham with sausage.

"Yah sure why not," Beastboy said emotionless.

Everyone looked at Beastboy astonished, he just said yes to meat, Beastboy the vegetarian, Beastboy the one that had changed into those creatures said yes to meat.

H…here yah g…go," Cyborg said giving him his plate and watching him devour it.

"Why's everybody looking at me," Beastboy said

Starfire's eyes and hands grew green as she said," What have you done with friend Beastboy you are not him,".

"What are you talking about Star of course its me," Beastboy said his voice sounding hurt.

"No I refuse to believe such a glorfnacl like you is friend Beastboy I won't," Starfire said getting up and flying to her room crying.

"Great," Beastboy said," I haven't been here for five minutes and I've already hurt some one, I was better off when I was in training.

"Does anyone know what I did this time," Beastboy said depressed.

No one replied they just continued to stare at him.

"If you need me I'll be in my room," He said

"Hey BB want to play some game station," Cyborg asked excitedly.

"No I can't I have to apologize to Star…….. She looked really hurt," Beastboy said not changing the tone in his voice.

He walked out and the door made a whooshing sound behind him.

"Wow," said Cyborg," he said yes to meat……. Has the apocalypse happened yet?

"Why did Star run out like that," Raven asked.

"Since when did Beastboy give up a chance to play game station," Robin looked confused," to apologize for something that he didn't do or know what he did.

Beastboy walked up to Starfire's room he could here her weeping," Star," he yelled.

"Go away," Star said.

Beastboy used his access code and unlocked Starfire's door," I'm sorry Star but this is the way I need to be now, I don't want anyone else get hurt because I can't control what I am.

"Just go," Star said in a low sob.

"But Star," Beastboy protested.

"GO," Starfire yelled blasting Beastboy through the wall with a Star bolt.

The rest of the Titan's rushed in to see a huge hole in the wall, and Star's hand outstretched towards it. Beastboy staggered out of the hole with a bloody arm and his uniform in shreds. Slowly he began to change into the beast and change back to a human," Can't get angry, can't get angry, can't get angry, NO I WILL NOT LET YOU OUT, YOU ARE A BEAST AND I AM YOUR MASTER, but wait I'm the beast," he said before passing out.

"Hurry get him to the infirmary," Robin yelled as Cy picked him up and rushed off.


	2. Motion Emotion

Chapter 2: Motion Emotion.

Beastboy slowly gained conscience. His arm hurt like hell and he couldn't move it. He lay there on the cold bed shirtless before he was embraced with warm arms.

"Friend Beastboy you are back," Star said back to her cheery self.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Beastboy said pushing her off," first you hate me, then you blow me through a 20ft thick steel wall, and now you give me a hug and call me friend.

"Yes, I saw when you were changing you held it back and there is only one Beastboy strong enough to do that , I am deeply sorry for the wall that I have blown you through," Star said.

"It's okay Star," Beastboy said," I should have respected your wishes and left, it's my fault.

"No you are not to blame," Star said," I ………………..overreacted, and to make it up I will make you the forgiveness pudding from my home planet of Tameran.

"Okay Star, It'll be great," Beastboy said really not wanting to offend the alien.

Starfire walked out the door and Robin came in and sat down.

"I'm proud of you Beastboy," He said.

"For what," Beastboy asked.

"You almost attacked Star, but you held back you wouldn't give it control, you won," Robin said," you went in to control your powers and came out with something more.

"Thanks," Beastboy said.

Robin left and now Cyborg came in.

"Hey," He said.

"What is this, it's not like I was gonna die or anything," Beastboy said.

"Actually we almost lost you, 20 ft of steel and a star bolt doesn't really come off easy," Cy said.

"Wait how long have I been here," Beastboy demanded.

"3 days", Cy replied," look were going out for pizza, want us to bring you back anything.

"Yah thanks Cy," Beastboy said.

Cy walked out and Raven walked in and sat down next to Beastboy's bed, it was all silence until Beastboy broke out in tears.

"I'm so sorry Raven," He sobbed.

"For what," Raven said with concern.

"For everything for all the things I put you through, for all the things I said, for all the times you asked me to stop and I didn't," Beastboy cried," Now I know what its like to hold something back.

"Oh Beastboy," Raven said now crying and resting her head on Beastboy's chest.

"It's so hard, and it gets stronger everyday, how do you do it," Beastboy sobbed.

"I know it does, but it's a part of you now," Raven cried.

"Raven," Beastboy sobbed quietly.

Raven lifted her head to Beastboy's and they began a passionate kiss tears running down each other's cheeks. Both of their tongues touched, rubbing against each other, each of them still letting entry to their mouth for them to explore. Cyborg came in and their heads immediately shot up.

"Whoa," Cy said in shock," I'm sorry but Raven its time to go, and Beastboy what do you want on your pizza.

"Pepperoni's," Beastboy replied," could you give us a minute.

"Yah sure," Cy said," Kiss your girlfriend goodbye and hurry up.

Both of them blushed at this comment. Cy left and they faced each other," Raven….. Thank you," Beastboy said.

Raven Blushed

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend," Beastboy asked.

"Y…Yes," Raven choked as she and Beastboy went in for another passionate kiss, it lasted for about a minute before a knock on the door was heard.

"I have to go," Raven said.

"Cya Rae," Beastboy said pecking her on the lips before letting her run out the door.

"So Raven," Asked Cyborg," you getting in to something with Beastboy?

"Yah," Raven said embarrassed and in a deep blush.

"Don't be embarrassed he's a good kid," Cy said," But my question is this…… Why do you like him?

"Cyborg," Raven said," He knows, he knows what its like to hold something back, he knows how to deal with it, he knows that if he lets it out he will hurt some one, he knows that he did it to protect me, he knows that he loves me and I love him, Cyborg its not some petty crush, me and Beastboy have both been hurt, betrayed, fooled, and heartbroken its only natural to seek comfort in ones that have felt the same.

"That's probably the most I have ever heard you say," Cyborg said smiling," Do you know what this craving for meat is about.

"I think he thinks if he can amuse the Beast he might be able to control it," Raven stated.

"Oh," Cyborg said," and do you think the Beast liked it when you went smooch, smooch with Beastboy.

Raven Blushed Furiously," Shut up," she yelled.

"Ok; Ok I was only playin," Cy said laughing.

They arrived at the pizza place and sat down next to Robin and Starfire.

"Glorious," Starfire said.

"Me and Star just agreed to throw Beastboy a party," Robin said.

"Yes with music and dancing and 75600 different puddings," Star spoke.

"Uhh yah I think BB likes ice cream better than pudding," Cyborg said.

They ate their pizza and in two hours returned to the tower with the stuff for the party.

Cy went to the infirmary and Beastboy wasn't there. He then checked Beastboy's weight room to find him lifting 300pds with his bad arm.

"You know you're not supposed to use that arm" Cy said.

"Your point it's already healed," BB replied.

"Yah but the ligaments were torn and might not have stitched the way I wanted them to," Cy said.

"Fine," Beastboy said shifting the weight to 400 and giving it to his good arm.

"Now come on we brought you back pizza," Cy said.

They walked down the long corridors silently until Cyborg said," Why do you like Rae,"

"Dude she's gorges, got a hot body, and I've felt what she has betrayal, hatred, anger, fear, and power," Beastboy said," and she's not a bad kisser.

"Hahhaha," Cyborg started cracking up," she almost said the exact same thing but put it into Raven terms.

When they reached the living area all the Titans including Raven jumped out and yelled "SURPPRISE!"

"You guy's," Beastboy said.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed and you could see Cyborg with all his DJ gear on.

They partied all night. Raven and Beastboy danced like a wave they were so smooth with each other it was kind of hot.

"OH YEAH," Cyborg said," this songs for our member the man of the hour the tower of power, he can change, he's a comedian, he can kick Adonis's ugly butt all over the place please welcome to the dance floor BEASTBOY!.

"And welcome our darkest member, she's a poet, she's a magician, she's going to shut me off if I say one more word, please welcome to the dance floor RAVEN!

Cyborg started the music it was a slow dance song but to Raven and Beastboy it felt like forever.

"I love you," Beastboy whispered in Raven's ear so softly only she could hear.

"I love you to," Raven whispered back pulling him closer.

They began a kiss and broke it quickly.

The party was over and everyone retired to their rooms except Raven who slept in Beastboy's room.

"Good night Dark Angel," Beastboy said.

"Good night Hero of the Change," Raven replied.

"I love you," Beastboy said.

"I love you to," Raven replied once more.

The two cuddled next to each other and fell asleep.


	3. New Ability's

Chapter 3: New Ability's.

The next morning they heard a knock on the door, it was Robin," Beastboy its training day time to put that control to work,"

"Okay I'm coming," Beastboy replied.

"No," Raven said depressed like," don't go, stay with me in the warmth.

"I can't,"

"You can,"

"I can't,"

"You can,"

"Raven,"

"Meow," Raven said giving Beastboy the big Cat Eyes.

"We have to go,"

"Then hold me close and keep me warm,"

"Always and Forever,"

Beastboy gave her a small peck on the lips. Beastboy's breath on her lips was tickling her; Raven started giggling which is a rare thing for the Azarathain Princess to do. They both washed and went to the training facility. Beastboy held Raven the whole way there.

"Okay Beastboy," Robin said," you'll be training with Raven and Starfire; you will be testing our simulation of a bank robbery. The program will pick a random criminal we fought before you know, Plasmas, Mad Mod, Brother Blood the works.

"READY GO," the program began.

It looked so real there was a bank in front of them, and so was there villain," Hello Titans you don't look happy to see me,"

"Slade," Beastboy said with hatred," BRING IT ON.

Beastboy charged at Slade and they exchanged blows with each other. Slade was kicked into the wall by Beastboy, he stood up like nothing hit him," Why my green friend is that all you've got.

"Let's get your friends in shall we," Slade said throwing two high proxy mines at Raven and Starfire. They were both on the sides of Beastboy to far for him to reach. "NO," He cried," Beastboy's arms took the shape of two anaconda tails stretched out and pulled the girls in before the mines hit them.

"Whoa," Raven said," How'd you do that.

"Tell you later," Beastboy replied.

"Slade," Beastboy said," I feel bad for you.

"Why is that young titan," Slade asked.

"You get to die slowly," Beastboy said making his arm an anaconda head, stretching it and biting Slade on the shoulder. Slade screamed in pain. Beastboy grappled to Slade with the anaconda head still on his shoulder," HAAAAAAAAAAA," Beastboy yelled making his other arm a gorilla fist and connecting with Slade's face. Slade fell on his stomach. Beastboy took his arm that was an anaconda and changed it to be a Komodo dragon tail, he than took the tail and slammed Slade's back with it breaking his spine so he was unable to move.

"END SIMULATION," the program said.

"Holy crap," Cyborg said in shock," Where did that come from?

"Training," Beastboy replied.

"Dude that was awesome," Cyborg spoke," I thought you could only change your body parts according to the animal, you know arm for a fin or something.

"So did I, but I learned more about my powers so now I can control them better," Beastboy said.

"Beastboy," Robin said," take the rest of training off you know how to control your powers you deserve to rest.

"Thanks," Beastboy said.

"Raven you go with him," Robin replied.

"Thank you Robin," Raven said a little bit too cheery she grabbed Beastboy and pulled him out of the training room.

"Whoa," said Beastboy," Rae where are you taking me.

"My Emotions want to see you again," Raven replied.

"That's okay I want the original,"

"Thanks, but your still going in the mirror,"

"Okay Fine,"


	4. Stuck In My Head

Chapter 4: Stuck in my head

Beastboy stepped up next to the mirror.

"Raven what if I………….. What if something happens?"

"Don't worry if my emotions get to frilly I won't blow anything up,"

"Good then off we go," He gave Raven a goodbye kiss and jumped into the mirror.

Beastboy was now in Nevermore.

"Helloooooooooooooo," He called.

"BEASTBOY," Happy called out tackling him.

"Ouch," Beastboy said getting up.

"How have you been, do you want some pie, lets go get cotton candy, or watch the sunset, or sit on the beach," Happy suggested.

"Yeah Happy I want to spend time with the other emotions too,"

"Oh…….. Well will see them on the way,"

"Come on," She said grabbing Beastboy and pulling him into a pentagon shaped building. It was the library. They saw knowledge there. She was chanting spells at books some were burning and others were returning to the shelves.

"Mors te Comsumit," She yelled as a book burst into blue flames

"Hey Knowledge," Beastboy said.

"Inunc in terran Mortise," a new book was put into the shelf," Hello Beastboy, come sit we must talk about present issues.

"Awe come on Knowledge don't be such a drag," Happy said

"Bibeob Fontem Mortise," Knowledge said as Happy vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Nice….. Where'd she go?" Beastboy asked.

"I sent to Bravery's area she should keep her occupied," Knowledge said snickering.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I really did not want to talk but to play a game of chess,"

"Sure,"

They started their chess game. Surprisingly Beastboy was decent at the game.

She moved her pawn, he moved his knight, she moved her bishop, and he took her pawn.

"Very good,"

"I don't just play video games,"

"Well I Win,"

"Not yet,"

"Very clever,"

"Now I Win,"

"Look closer the match is a draw,"

"Fine I'll give it a draw,"

"Good Game," Beastboy said.

"Yes I didn't know you played Chess,"

"There are a lot of things nobody knows and some I'd rather keep that way,"

"Very well Now I'm sure Happy is in pain so I'm sending you to Bravery,"

"Okay and thank you,"

"Bibeob Fontem Mortise,"

All of sudden Beastboy was standing on a hill shaded by a tree there was a wrestling wring ant the bottom of the hill. In the wring a Raven with a dark green cloak was waving up at him. He went down the hill.

"Hey Bravery," Beastboy said

"You remembered my name I'm flattered," Bravery said sarcastically.

"Whatcha doin," Beastboy asked.

"Nothin much……… Hey lets wrestle,"

"Fine with me,"

The two jumped into the wring and took corners. A bell wrung and the two rushed at each other.

Beastboy wasn't going to be serious about this match because well…….. He was wrestling a part of Raven. But that not being said for Bravery, She bounced off the ropes and close lined Beastboy, Beastboy thought she was kidding when she said wrestle he thought she meant like just play around not professional wrestle "can you smell what the Rock is cooking" wrestling.

"I was gonna go easy but you show me no choice," Beastboy said.

Bravery was on the top rope ready to pile drive Beastboy, She jumped, he moved, she landed, he pinned her, she broke the pin, he rolled, she rolled, and they were back to square one.

"Okay I Call Powers," Bravery said.

"Sure," Beastboy replied.

"Samon de tonice," She yelled two hand emerged from the ring and grabbed Beastboy.

"You won't get me," He shouted as he took Hawk form and rose above the ring to pull a crush tactic. He then turned into a Blue whale and came crashing down on the ring. Beastboy had won……….or so he thought. He was then thrown out of the ring to a sight of Bravery ducking beneath the hands she had congered up.

"Clever but lets see you escape this," he said jumping into the ring. He then turned his lower half into an anaconda tail, this startled Bravery, he took this moment to jump at her and start constricting her. Her magic ring hands disappeared.

"Hah got you now," He said with pride.

"Uhh Beastboy I know Raven and you are close but I think were going to fast," she stated.

Beastboy was puzzled by this statement until he looked down, his entire lower anaconda half was wrapped around Bravery. His face turned bright red and he quickly changed into plain Beastboy. "I'm really sorry," He pleaded.

"Fooled yah," Bravery yelled tackling Beastboy. They rolled around in the ring for a while before Bravery rolled off of Beastboy.

"Heh you want t-to cal-l it a draw," he panted.

"Deal," she breathed out.


	5. Never Alone

Chapter 5: Never Alone.

"this feels good," Beastboy said laying down next to Bravery.

"Yah it does," she responded.

"NO NO NO, fun time with me Beastboy," Happy said with a six year old monotone.

"ok ok happy," Beastboy said," I'll play.

"YAY," Happy said starting to bounce off the walls.

"Now what should we play," happy said.

"Something's Wrong," Bravery said sitting up.

"That's not a very fun game," said happy.

"No something's Wrong," Bravery stated now worried," Beastboy you need to get out now.

"Why," Beastboy asked.

"Your City's in danger,"

That's all he needed to hear, Bravery sent him out of the mirror, as soon as he landed Raven took his arm and dragged him across her room to the meeting room.

"Whoa Raven slow down,"

"No Time……… Brother Blood……… Others Fighting………have to go," Raven said between breathes.

"Okay, Teleport us There," Beastboy said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven Chanted as Beastboy and herself were consumed by a black vortex.

"Beastboy," Robin said," you made it.

"Shouldn't you guy's be fighting," Beastboy asked.

"Blood is a tough criminal," Robin replied," I won't take him on unless we have a full team.

"Ok so lets go in there and to are thing………… Kick Butt," Cyborg shouted.

"Glorious," Starfire said," I shall fight with a rage that is utmost holy to my home planet of Tameran.

"TITANS GO," Robin shouted as they busted through the door to be confronted by bloods robots.

The Titans fought until they were forced back to the door

"Damn," Robin said," There's too many.

"Hey Robin," Cyborg said with a smile," I got the Sonic if you got the boom.

"Right behind ya," Robin replied

"SONIC"

'BOOM"

The blast connected and chunks of Robot were sent flying every where.

"TITANS GO," Robin yelled as they rushed back into battle.

Beastboy was the first in and the last out, he turned his hands into giant Praying Mantis Blades and used them like a sword slicing and dicing anything in his way.

"So……… You've defeated my minions, what now this place is going to explode with you in it, for I know that your lovely Empath there can't put up a shield and teleport at the same time," Blood said," NOW DIE, SONIC CANNON TIMES TEN!

"NOOOOOO," Raven yelled as she put up a shield.

"Raven lower the shield will get hit by the cannon," Robin said.

"Not if you want to live a Sonic Cannon times ten is a dangerous thing to mess with," Cy said with a sigh, one of us will have to fight and since he's got my tech I'll do it.

"No Cy," Beastboy said," you couldn't beat him before, he's stronger now and so am I.

"BB no it's to dangerous, you can't man"

"I've got the power let me use it,"

"Good Luck Beastboy," Starfire said.

"Thanks Star, you still owe me a pudding," Beastboy said knowing he might not come back.

"Yes It will be ready upon your Return," Starfire said.

"I can't hold much Longer," Raven pleaded.

"Raven I love you,"

"I Love you to, be safe,"

"ok"

"BLOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD," Beastboy screamed transforming into the Beast," YOUR MINE!

There was a mixture of fear, anger, and excitement on Blood's face. The Beast Rushed through the Black Barrier and started to Grapple with blood, The Beast looked back at the Titans and Roared, he was telling them to run and they got the message. Blood through the Beast into a bunch of lead pipes that toppled over onto him. The Beast got up and Blood with a pipe, Blood caught it and swung back, the Beast used its claws to cut the Pipe and rip off Bloods arm, The Beast let out a roar of Victory, Blood's arm Regenerated, Blood shot a Missile at the Beast, The Beast Caught it, Blood detonated the Missile, the Beast was flung back several feat before going through a wall, Blood followed, The Beast got up, and Blood pointed his Sonic Cannon X10 at him and fired, The Beast held it off and was trying to push it back at Blood but to no avail.

INSIDE BEASTBOY"S MIND

"I need more strength," Beastboy said to himself mentally searching for the strength inside himself," LORD GIVE ME STRENGTH

"Take my Strength Protector," A green Lion walked up and kneeled,

"And Mine," yelled a Eagle

"And Mine," yelled an Elephant

"And Mine,"

"And Mine,"

"And mine,"

Soon enough all the kingdom of animals was kneeling before Beastboy

"We shall Help you Protector," the Lion yelled.

"WE SHALL GIVE YOU OUR POWER," They all said.

And let out a mighty Roar from everyone to show it.

BEAST BATTLE

The Beast hands/claws started glowing green and becoming Bigger, with one last ditch effort and one final Roar the Beast pushed the blast back at Blood clogging his cannon and blowing his arm to smithereens, Blood Screamed out in Horror, the Beast ripped the rest of the metal man apart disabling him but keeping him barely alive.

The Beast Transformed back into Beastboy, his clothes were ripped and he was battered and bruised, he pulled out his T-com," Titans this is Beastboy can I get a ride home,"

Chapter 6: Timid's Guardian


End file.
